


Wet Dreams

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monsterfucking, Mothman, Somnophilia, Trans Duck Newton, antennae fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “What would happen if I touched your antennae in your sleep?”The seer giggled. “Are you planning to do so?”Duck shrugged. “If it sounds fun to you, sure.”Indrid nodded slowly. “I think it would give me a wet dream, but I’m not entirely sure.”Grinning, the ranger said deviously, “We’ll see, huh?”





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not interact!
> 
> -
> 
> Hi everybody! This just had to be written all of the sudden. Cheers.
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Duck yawned and stretched. It was getting late in the evening, just about time to start getting ready for bed. “Alright, I’m too tired to stay up any longer,” he told his boyfriend sitting beside him, Indrid.

Indrid nodded, antennae waving as he did so. He was in his sylph form. “Me, too,” he chirped.

*  
***  
*

When they got into bed, Duck snuggled up to Indrid’s side. The sylph wrapped his wings around him by habit, pulling him closer and purring. It made Duck’s heart melt a little. “Hey, Drid. I have a question.”

Indrid responded with a little cat-like ‘ _mrrrp?_ ’ and the cuteness made the ranger’s chest warm.

“What would happen if I touched your antennae in your sleep?” 

The seer giggled. “Are you planning to do so?” 

Duck shrugged. “If it sounds fun to you, sure.” 

Indrid nodded slowly. “I think it would give me a wet dream, but I’m not entirely sure.” 

Grinning, the ranger said deviously, “We’ll see, huh?”

*  
***  
*

When Duck woke up the following morning, Indrid was still asleep. Perfect.

He reached upward and so very lightly touched the tip of an antenna. He slowly glided his finger downward, only touching the edge, until Indrid started to squirm. Then he worked on the other one in the same way.

When Indrid moaned softly, Duck decided to up the ante. He gently held one of the antennae by the base and, with his soft fingers, very lightly tugged as his hand traveled up the antenna.

*  
***  
*

Indrid was in heaven. He must be. It felt like he was floating, pleasure rolling up and down his spine. Sparks and thrills came to his belly in waves. Rocking his hips back and forth, he shivered and moaned, somehow overwhelmed by the stimulation he was getting and needing more.

*  
***  
*

Duck was pleased with the reaction he was getting. Indrid was just as worked up as he would be if he was awake - possibly even moreso. With each touch, he became more desperate, panting and keening with need.

As quietly as he could, Duck wriggled upward and leaned forward to lick an antenna. He was satisfied by the deep groan he heard in response. Carefully putting his mouth on the fuzzy antenna sideways, he moved his mouth up the shaft of it, tonguing it as he went. When he finished, Indrid gasped and moaned. The fuzz was slicked down with saliva. 

Sucking at the tip of the antenna, Duck flicked his tongue over it, slurping wetly. His boyfriend shuddered under the attention, bucking his hips upward. Miraculously, it seemed like he was still asleep. 

Mischievously, Duck, with extreme care and gentleness, lightly brushed his teeth on the antenna. Indrid arched his back and whined loudly, his hands balled up in the sheets. “Duck,” he gasped.

So he was awake, then. “Oh, good morning,” Duck said innocently, letting the antenna out of his mouth. He leaned over to lick the other one. “Sweet dreams?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Indrid moaned brokenly, ignoring the question. He canted his hips upward and whimpered as Duck’s tongue laved over the tip of the antenna, wet and warm. 

The human nibbled at the end of it and Indrid came with a deep groan, bucking his hips wildly. He hadn’t even been touched.

“How was that?” Duck asked, letting the antenna out of his mouth. He wriggled downward to snuggle up against Indrid’s side.

He heard loud purrs in response. “ _So good_ ,” Indrid breathed.

“Is that somethin’ we wanna do again sometime?” Duck asked, petting his soft, pink mane.

Indrid nodded. “Yes please,” he answered. His voice was still shaky.

Duck kissed the side of his mandible. “I love you,” he said quietly, smiling.

“I love you, too,” the sylph replied, closing his eyes. “I love you so much, Duck.” 

His breathing eventually got deeper until Indrid fell asleep again. Duck kissed his shoulder and decided to follow his example. Sleeping in sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
